total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lindsay
Coverage thumb|left|196pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, at the beginning of the episode, Lindsay steps off the bus and blows a kiss to the camera, while Chris announces her return for the third season. As soon as the whole cast were touring the plane, Lindsay started to fall for Alejandro charms, causing her boyfriend Tyler to get jealous and tried to impress her by doing a handspring; however, he failed to get her attention, and ended up hurting himself. Lindsay felt sorry for him, but ended up confusing his name with Alejandro's. During the Come Fly With Us musical number, she sang with Bridgette and Alejandro, while she stood on one of the first class seats of the plane. Alejandro helps her and Bridgette get down, while both girls blush and giggle (while he evilly smiles to the camera). Later, she teams up with Bridgette, and Alejandro in order to climb the pyramid. However, Alejandro's charm cause her to leave Tyler behind. After reaching the top of the pyramid, Bridgette says that they should surf down the pyramid, and they do as she said. Lindsay climbs on Bridgette's shoulders while they were surfing down. They were the second group to reach the end, just after Harold, LeShawna and DJ Later in the episode, Lindsay ends up on Team Victory, along with Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, DJ and Ezekiel. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, she gets scared of Harold's comments on how he could use the stick to defend everyone from deadly sand snakes, common in Egypt. After Chef releases the scarab beetles, she quickly tells her team to hop on to the stick, and that it would save them, but obviously, it didn't move. She was in charge of holding the stick during the race in the desert, though she didn't hold it, during the river crossing part. Lindsay and her team get lost, but they manage to use the stick to lead them to the Nile. They end up reaching last in the challenge, and wouldn't have had to vote someone off, but a crocodile ate their stick while they were crossing the river. Since they were not able to hang onto it, they were up for elimination. At the elimination ceremony, Lindsay didn't quite understand the voting system, as she crazily stamps more than one passport in the confessional, including her bandanna. Chris seemed suspicious that this may happen. She was the fourth contestant to receive a barf bag, even though, she wasn't considered to be eliminated by her teammates as seen in their confessionals Trivia Gallery TDA DIY Char Lindsay (3)-1-.png LindsayTyler001-1-.png|Lindsay holding a picture of Tyler. LindsayKiss.png|Lindsay blows a kiss as she gets off the bus. LindsayAlejandroBridgetteDescendPyramid-1-.png|Lindsay, Alejandro, and Bridgette surfing down the pyramid. 638px-RT-6-1-.png|Lindsay singing Rowin' Time. WLAE24-1-.png|Lindsay stamps all the passports. LindsayTeamVictory-1-.jpg|Lindsay telling her team about her idea for the commercial 638px-Lindsayvote-1-.jpg|Lindsay doesn't know how to vote... again. TDWT5 06-1-.jpg|Lindsay is overjoyed to receive a chocolate bar from Alejandro. Lindsay Categoría:Female